Jeweler
In a land where magic is derived from the powers innate in crystals and gems the jeweler has a distinct advantage. Although his use of magic may not be as powerful as those who devote their lives to the arcane, his ability to identify and distinguish powers of the precious stones sets him apart. Jewelers begin with a 8% (up to 24% with class-enhancing skills) bonus to rate at which he draws gems from his pouches and a 1% (up to 3%) bonus to all colored gems effects. -- In game description Strategy and Builds Considering the bonuses this class gives, It's not the best idea to make it your starting class - they are too insignificate for the lower level game, and the class active ability is too gem-reliant. HOWEVER! If you are willing to invest your patience into this class, you'll end up with the gatling-spellgunner, capable of, well, the fastest gemcasting in game. You will have to forget about the direct damage (DD) spellcaster builds, though - the second class abilities can only be improved up to 200% (for example, if you'll choose to second-class to warlock, you'll max it's bonuses to direct damage at 10% instead of 15%). So, the "damage over time" (DoT) gems will work better with this class as your prior, because the in-game classes have less influence on their effectiveness. Taking the above into account, we can safely say that this class is the greatest asset to any spellcaster when taken at level 40 as a second class. Yes, your draw-haste ability will never be higher than 16% (2% colored-gem effect instead of 3% is tolerable, anyway) and you'll not reach the highest-possible damage, but, well, let's do some math: it takes 5 seconds to draw a gem normally, 4.2 for this as a second class; assuming that we apply them instantly through hotkeys and that the damage of our theoretical DD BLACK gem is constantly dealing 100 damage per draw and we assume, that 1) Our first class has reached the max damage bonus of 15% and we apply the max bonus of "jeweler" as a second class (2%) giving us 117 damage per cast in the end; and 2) The other class we picked to compare with "jeweler" is "necromancer", giving 25% bonus in the end and 125 damage per cast correspondetly; that's what we get - for 10 draws of that gem we will deal 1250 damage in 50 seconds for a char with a "necromancer" second-class and 1170 damage in 42 seconds as "jeweler" second-class. "So what?!" - you'd say. Look closer to the time it takes to make these 10 casts... Yes, the "jeweler",actually, gives us one another attack! What it means is that you will actually do 11 DRAWS INSTEAD OF 10, MAKING YOUR FINAL DAMAGE EQUAL 1287 AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE FIRST TO MAKE THE ATTACK! These 37 damage point gap will get bigger and bigger as the battle goes on (74 on 100 seconds, 111 on 150 seconds, 148 on 200 seconds, 185 on 250 seconds + YOU GET AN EXTRA ATTACK, making the gap equal 302 on 250 seconds), ensuring your victory. Don't forget about your active-ability - it can give you some additional damage gems in play to apply them for that extra damage gap. Thus i conclude, that both "direct damage" (DD) and "damage over time" (DoT) gemcaster builds will benefit from faster gemdraw bonus of this as second-class, giving you the upper hand in most PvM, MvP and PvP encounters. Solo Play Jeweler are usually used in two different ways does to their natural haste in drawing gems: 1) Full magic: Jeweler equipped with staff, He need high suiting skill and use those damaging gems who do more damage (Red Magic). Regenerating mana and energy is a must for a Jeweler. Best using a mix of timed damage as poison or burning and single damage spells.'' '' I suggest to improve stats to Regeneration 140, Defense 100, Magic 80, Melee 1 2) Balanced: Using a mix of healing and protection gems (White or green) that also grant some good damaging (Stigmata and Antigenesis) and 2H weapon for attacks I suggest to improve stats to Regeneration 80, Defense 80, Magic 100, melee 60. Group Play Insert group play specific strategy tips and builds here. Category:Classes